


you've got me on a razor's edge

by thanatopis



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman: Crybaby
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Dirty Talk, Everyone is alive and human, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Riding, Ryo Isn't Satan Just Acts Like It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: In a different world, Ryo is a twenty-something who meets an obnoxious man who doesn't know when to quit. Despite this, Ryo is still interested. God knows why.





	you've got me on a razor's edge

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a normal AU where Ryo and Akira have a meet-cute and it just goes on from there. No betrayal, no death, no apocalypse. Just boys happily kissing and shit.
> 
> Any grammatical errors are my own.

It seemed like a cosmic joke with a bad punch line that Ryo would end up casually having sex with the guy who’d almost given him a concussion the first time they’d met.

He’d been running errands, checking his phone for emails, when he turned a corner and crashed into a man who smelled like menthol kools, hours old sweat, and Ryo began to fall.

Hands shot out, grabbing Ryo by his arm and waist, however Ryo had already started correcting his stance, instinctively trying to regain his center of gravity as the man hauled him right ways.

This caused both men to collide with their opposing momentum, the force vying back and forth until it crashed simultaneously, knocking their foreheads together hard enough that Ryo’s teeth ached.

And so, there Ryo found himself, in the middle of the day, arguing loudly with a brute who gave him head trauma because the idiot had been running without a care as to whom he might crash into.

Ryo tore into him, eyes narrowed down into deathly slits as he told the man to watch where the fuck he was going, and maybe not pulverize poor citizens who were just going about their day. The man’s hands where still on his body, holding him despite the fact Ryo had found his footing. The man studied Ryo with eyes that were ridiculously intense and dark, lashes so thick Ryo was sure they created little gusts of wind each time the man blinked.

His anger died a bit when the man didn’t respond, he just kept watching Ryo with an eerie stillness that was more suited for an animal, not a human.

“What?” Ryo barked out, undeterred. If anything, he was more annoyed. This delay would cost him a good spot in line at the coffee shop he frequented.

The man didn’t answer right away. His features expressed curiosity as he pulled Ryo closer and looked at him from side to side, almost suspicious in his scrutiny. Ryo opened his mouth, but before he could utter a word, the man interrupted him.

“You’re the prettiest guy I think I’ve ever seen in my life, and I’d like to take you out.” The man said, open, honest, and unashamed. And for the first time in a long time, Ryo found himself utterly speechless.

What was this if not a joke?

“What?” Ryo repeated, though his tone took on a perplexed quality.

The man’s brows furrowed.

“You’re hot. I’d like to take you out.” The man shrugged. “You got a boyfriend? Girlfriend? For you, I don’t think I’d mind being a side chick.” The man grinned, teasing. Ryo’s eyes dropped to his teeth and those keen canines that made his own neck throb with imagined bites. Ryo swallowed heavily and quickly looked away, aware that the man’s arm was still circled around his waist and he oddly didn’t feel threatened by it.

“What is _wrong_ with you?”

The man shook his head. “Absolutely nothing. I’m just honest. It’s the best way to live life, don’t you think? Reaching out, grabbing what you want…” The man squeezed his waist knowingly, flashing that mischievous but sincere grin.

Ryo gave him an unimpressed, flat look and gracefully extracted himself from the man’s embrace, stepping a few inches back to give himself air that didn’t smell like the man.

“Well,” Ryo drawled out, “this has been…” He trailed off uncertainty.

“I’m Akira, by the way. Akira Fudo.” The man held his hand out for Ryo to shake. He just stared at it, blinking owlishly.

“Oh man, are you sure you’re alright?” Akira placed the palm of his hand against Ryo’s forehead as if he was checking for a fever. It wasn’t even the most accurate way to test for temperature. Why was he humoring this?

Ryo gently removed Akira’s hand, settling back at his side, giving it an awkward pat.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Though he wasn’t completely confident in his response. “I need to go,” he added hastily, stepping aside and continuing on his way.

“Where’re you headed?” Akira walked casually in-step with Ryo, stuffing his hands into his back pockets. Ryo resisted the urge to sneak a look at his ass in those tight jeans, and purposely stared straight ahead. His mouth pinched in a displeased line, feeling like he’d unwillingly attracted a stray and he’d have to take extreme measures to lose him.

“You don’t get normal human social interaction, do you?”

“I get enough.”

Ryo didn’t have a smart response for that, so conversation lapsed in silence until they reached the next block. He sided-eyed the man, examining.

“What is it going to take for you to stop following me?”

“What? I can’t just enjoy the sunshine and the pleasant, found company?”

“No.”

Akira laughed. He hummed thoughtfully, putting a finger to his mouth and tapping it with consideration.  Ryo rolled his eyes.

“Your name, maybe even your number, and a time and place where we can meet so I can buy you a drink?” Akira smiled as if he was charming. He wasn’t. Not at all.

Ryo scoffed. “Are you even old enough to drink?”

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

Akira bent slightly at the waist, eyes narrowing down on Ryo’s face, and Ryo straightened at the attention, feeling his cheeks heat.

“Are you sure? I mean—” and suddenly his face drained of color. “You’re not like, sixteen, are you?” He sounded horrified by the possibility, creating a few inches of space between them.

Ryo smirked deviously, eyes flashing.

“Really? That’s what makes you back off?”

Akira huffed, offended.

“I don’t fuck with kids,” was his simple explanation. The response was devoid of any humor Ryo had begun associating with the man. His brow arched in surprise.

“You want to fuck me?” Ryo asked plainly. It seemed foolish to ask, but he couldn’t help but be tempted into participating in the banter Akira effortlessly provided. He was finding he quite enjoyed it. He also appreciated how Akira absentmindedly licked over his lips, and how his eyes roamed over Ryo’s face after he asked the question. The look was intimate and heated, making Ryo’s gut clench painfully with a bright, physical sensation he long thought dormant inside him.

“You know I do,” Akira murmured with hooded lids. “But more than that…if you want.”

Ryo paused in his walk and Akira slowed to accompany him, coming to a stop in front of Ryo.

“What’s up?”

“Here’s my number,” Ryo said, fishing a pen out from his bag. He grabbed Akira’s arm and wrote his digits on the soft underside of his forearm, blowing on the ink afterwards. Coyly, Ryo gazed up at Akira through his pale lashes and was satisfied when Akira’s throat noticeably bobbed. “Text me yours and I’ll send you the details. Now, I really must go. No following.”

Akira looked flabbergasted but managed to dumbly nod his head in confirmation of what he’d heard. He glanced down at his arm, stars in his eyes, like Ryo had given him the greatest gift.  

Ryo gave Akira one last departing look before he braved crossing the busy street, clutching his shoulder bag as he weaved through the stand still of traffic. He was proud that he’d made it without being honked at once.

“Hey! Wait! I never got your name!” Akira shouted, looking dismayed that he’d forgotten to ask.

Ryo smirked his devilish smile and waved goodbye.

 

 

Akira whistled as he took a gracious look around Ryo’s minimalistic apartment.

Ryo watched him with greedy eyes, shamelessly taking advantage of Akira’s distraction to slip his eyes down his back, only to settle heavily on his perk ass. Akira was broad shouldered with a slender waist, his thighs shapely and his legs long. He was something to look at indeed, and by how Akira carried himself, all swagger and tenacity, he knew it too.

“You’re such a millennial…” Ryo heard Akira tease under his breath. He spun around, catching Ryo in the act of checking him out. Akira grinned knowingly, preening and flexing his muscles under Ryo’s gaze, looking all too satisfied with himself. Uncharacteristically flustered, Ryo slid his eyes sideways, strolling over towards the kitchen where the alcohol cabinet resided.

“What’s your preferred poison?” Ryo opened both cabinets with flourish, displaying his collection with pride. He had wines from Madrid, bourbons from Kentucky, vodkas from Moscow. “Wine? Whisky? I have a generous selection.”

Akira stepped closer, humming with consideration. He smiled brightly.

“I don’t drink actually.”

Ryo blanched, ushering a stunted sound inside his throat.

“Excuse me?”

Akira scratched at the back of his neck, as if shy.

“I uh, never developed a taste for it,” he explained. “All of it tastes like shit to me.”

Ryo’s head tilted, eyes narrowing in confusion.

“Then why did you offer to buy me a drink when we first met?”

“A drink can mean anything: coffee, tea, a big gulp slushy from seven eleven—you just assumed.”

He had.

Ryo watched Akira, oddly taken with this man.

“You’re very strange.”

Akira smiled.

“So are you. I dig it though.”

 

 

It was unlike Ryo to find his tongue in someone else’s mouth only hours after having met them, but Akira was shattering all previous expectations of what he’d come to know about himself. For example, he really wanted to suck Akira’s dick, a luxury he’d awarded few, and never on the first date.

They were lounging on Ryo’s sofa, drinks forgotten, as Akira kissed him into a pleasure hazed stupor, where the only thing on the forefront of his five senses was Akira, suffocating Ryo with his everything. Akira was a great kisser, using his lips, teeth, and tongue to thaw Ryo and dissipate any doubt that might have lingered in his mind about inviting a stranger into his home. Akira’s lips were soft as they sucked on his bottom lip, making Ryo inhale a sharp breath, shivering all the way down to the marrow of his bones.

Akira huffed, amused by the reaction. Ryo wanted to hit him but settled for sucking on the spot right below Akira’s ear that made him whine softly.

“You know, I still don’t know your name.” Akira murmured, short of breath.

Ryo hummed.

“Do you really need to know it to do this?” Ryo asked, dragging his hand down Akira’s front and settling the palm of his hand on the blatant bulge distorting Akira’s pants. Akira’s breath seized as Ryo squeezed at him, mouth watering with how thick and enormous Akira’s clothed cock felt in the cup of his hand.

Hissing between his teeth, Akira spread his legs, hips rocking subtly against the friction as Ryo massaged him, shifting so his front was snug along Akira’s side. Ryo sucked at his ear lobe, biting down with a grin when Akira didn’t respond.

“Speechless?” Ryo questioned, smug. “Have I finally found a way to shut you up?”

Akira chuckled, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth.  “ _Nnn_ , sorry to disappoint, but baiting me isn’t gonna make me forget I still don’t know your name.”

Ryo’s hand faltered in its ministrations, brows furrowing because this was ridiculous.

“Why are you so infuriatingly insistent?” Ryo asked, aggravation seeping into his tone. “Why do you need to know?”

Akira watched him, eyes bright, and Ryo was genuinely worried the other man was seeing something he’d always tried very hard to hide. He resisted the urge to physically shield himself with his hands. Ryo’s breath came quick, and it had nothing to do with the arousal dosing his body in heat.

“I need something to moan when I fuck you.” Akira said simply—honestly—like Ryo was daff for not figuring it out sooner. And Ryo laughed, tremors shaking his body until his eyes watered and his lungs were burning.

What had he done to deserve this?

But it didn’t matter. Not really.

He’d found something extortionary, and Ryo was going to greedily cradle it to his chest for however long he could.

 

 

Ryo had done this several times, but he still couldn’t get enough of sucking Akira’s cock, basking in the pressure that weighed down his tongue and invaded his throat. He was on his knees, naked except for the pale pink lingerie Akira had long soiled with his spit and come. His nipples peaked obscenely against the sheer bra that Akira had toyed with and sucked through the fabric with a fervor that had made Ryo squirm all over his lap.

On his knees, Ryo arched his back, making sure Akira had a view of his ass in the too-small, see-through panties. Even with his mouth full of cock, Ryo never took his eyes off Akira’s face, wanting to watch him fall apart from the talent of his tongue and lips.

“Ryo… _Ryo_ —oh fuck, you’re so good at that, baby.” Akira moaned, eyes closed, head thrown back on the crest roll of the sofa. His fingers carded through Ryo’s hair, soft and adoring, pushing the fringe up off his flushed face. He groaned like his soul was leaving his body when Ryo suctioned his cheeks and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head of Akira’s cock. Cursing, Akira gazed down at Ryo, his eyes hungry and greedy with want.

“Can I fuck your mouth?” Akira moaned, needy. “Are you gonna let me fuck that perfect fucking mouth?” His body leaned forwards on the sofa, hovering over Ryo as the pad of his thumb possessively ran along the corner of Ryo’s mouth where his lips flared around the thick base of him. Ryo was positively filthy, spittle escaping his mouth and dripping down his chin, and Akira only made it worse as he shoved his thumb in alongside his cock, hooking it around his cheek and pulling wide.

Finally, the switch inside of Akira had been flipped. Ryo had begun to crave this kind of treatment with a strange kind of ferocity.

Akira snared a fist in the crown of Ryo’s hair, pulling tight as he widened the stance of his thighs and planted his feet firmly on the soft area rug. He ruthlessly started thrusting his cock into Ryo mouth, hitting the back of his throat and making Ryo gag on it. Akira shouted up towards the ceiling, cursing and groaning as Ryo the face fucking.

It concerned Ryo how much he liked this—being used and taken without mercy—and rationalized that it was because of Akira. Something about the man had inspired Ryo to change little by little, and he hadn’t even realized until it was too late.

“Oooh fuck yeah—take it, take that big cock.”

And Ryo did, over and over again until his eyes began to water, and the elastic of his panties couldn’t hold in his own erection. He’d planned to make Akira come like this, but the man had other ideas as he pulled Ryo’s mouth off his cock. Ryo didn’t appreciate being interrupted and stubbornly lunged back in for another mouthful, but Akira held him steady, leering down at Ryo’s ruined face.

“Get up here and bounce on this dick,” Akira ordered. He didn’t wait for Ryo’s lust hazed brain to reorient itself, but instead grabbed Ryo by the waist and hauled him up with an ease that made Ryo want to lay on his back and spread his legs painfully wide, so Akira could see how much his asshole needed that cock to pound it open. He kissed that urge away, sucking on Akira’s tongue as fingers pushed aside Ryo’s panties and pressed against his hole.

“Yes.” Ryo hissed, pushing back into the sensation, nails raking along Akira’s scalp. Akira circled his own dick, gathering pre-come and spit, using the moisture to pry Ryo’s ass apart with one finger, then two, until Ryo was crying out, batting Akira’s hand away with impatient swats. He positioned himself above Akira’s cock, bracing the monster as he began sinking down onto the length. It was euphoric; the stretch that was almost too much, and the accompanying burn that followed as he took the cock inside inch by inch until he sat snugly on the base, out of breath and dots of sweat beading his brow.

“Holy shit,” Akira grit out between his teeth. He was clutching at Ryo with calloused, tanned hands, strong enough to leave finger shaped bruises that Ryo would admire in the mirror after he’d finish showering. “How are you always so fucking tight? I literally fuck you _all the time_.”

Ryo smiled, laughing softly despite himself.

“You should be thankful.” Ryo said, haughty even with a cock in his ass.

“Oh, believe me baby, I am. So. Fucking. Thankful.” Akira rocked his hips up, jarring Ryo who quickly placed his hands on Akira’s shoulders lest he fall right off his lap. He began moving then, rolling on the base so his body could adjust to the girth. Akira was ever patient with him, kissing indulgently at Ryo’s chest and caressing down his back with the tips of his fingers until Ryo rose on his knees and dropped onto Akira’s throbbing cock.

Ryo gasped, repeating the motion, faster and harder until the sound of wet skin slapping together echoed crudely throughout his entire apartment. The sofa began to shake where his hands had migrated to the edge for better leverage. Ryo was moaning with each prod to his prostate, shaking with the feeling of impending orgasm.

“I’m gonna come,” Ryo whispered with heat. He leaned back on Akira’s thigh with one hand, holding himself up, while his free hand stroked his cock in a blur of movement. The squelch of his hand fisting over his cock made Ryo’s passion burn brighter, engulfing him in pure white-hot sensation that had his balls drawling up with need. “You’re gonna make me come.”

Akira groaned as he wrapped his arms around Ryo, pulling him close. One of his hands embedded in Ryo’s hair, yanking his head back by the roots as his mouth laid siege on Ryo’s unblemished neck. Ryo sobbed, clenching his teeth with how hard Akira was pounding into him, ass smacking against those powerful thighs. It felt like he was unraveling at the seams, being unmade with the promise of delicious completion.

“Come on that cock,” Akira rasped. His thrusts becoming erratic. “Spray me with it baby. I need it so bad. Give it to me.”

Ryo did. His eyes rolling up into his head as he convulsed and thrashed, coming with a shout as he covered his and Akira’s stomachs with thick spurts of his seed.

“Yes—fuck _yessss_ ,” Ryo heard Akira hiss as he grabbed Ryo’s ass cheeks and spread them wide, coming inside of him with a roar that made Ryo shiver with pleasure.

He came to with Akira caressing the small of his back, lips kissing tenderly at his ear. It sometimes took Ryo a prolonged moment to locate the connect between his mind and body so that he could click them back together again, forming something functional. The phenomenon only ever happened with Akira, where the fucking would be so satisfying Ryo would find himself drifting on pure feeling. He stopped seeing Akira for two weeks the first time it ever happened, terrified of the lapse of control and what it meant.

Akira had been _exceedingly_ against the idea that Ryo didn’t want to see him anymore, pestering him until Ryo had gotten his head out of his ass—to put it in Akira’s words.

“You back with me?” Akira asked gently. It was illogical how much Ryo liked him.

He nuzzled deeper into Akira’s body, nodding against his chest. The thump of Akira’s heart was soothing and often, Ryo found himself longing for the sound of it when he was alone and wondering what Akira did when he wasn’t with him.

“You remind me of cat,” Akira said plainly. He was even petting Ryo’s head like a pampered feline. He didn’t mind being compared to such a creature. “You’re sassy, a bit devious, and lazy when you want to be.”

Ryo smiled.

“You must be a dog then.” Ryo murmured, his voice slightly raw from all the screaming.

“Cats and dogs don’t like each other, though.”

Ryo snorted.

“I like you just fine.”

It was then Ryo realized Akira had set him up. He never vocally told Akira that he enjoyed his company despite how much Akira openly voiced his own content spending time with Ryo. Transparency didn’t come easy to Ryo, who had grown up with a shield around his heart because it was the only way he knew how to survive. The world was cruel and unforgiving, but Akira had managed to remain kind despite such overwhelming odds stacked against him. Ryo would do anything to protect that light from going out.

There was a moment where neither said a word, and Ryo found himself holding his breath waiting for the inevitable catch, because people like Akira always came with an expiration date.

“I like you too, weirdo.” Akira squeezed him in a tight hug. “God, it only took you _months_ to admit it, but I’ll take it.”

Ryo was grateful when one never came.


End file.
